Banter Wars Series 1/The Grand Final
The Grand Final of Banter Wars was the last of seven episodes of Series 1. It was originally broadcast on the 19th February 2016 on Youtube. This episode contained the winners of each individual heat and three different side events with awards too. Competing Robots Dinnerplate.png|Dinner Plate Wizard of banter.png|Wizard of Banter An ordinary robot.png|An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Pms punisher.jpg|The PM's Pulverisor Billybob beard.png|Billy-Bob Beard Bonebuggerupper.png|Bone Bugger-Upper Round One Billy-Bob Beard vs Wizard of Banter Billy-Bob Beard slams into Wizard of Banter stopping the weapon temporarily. Wizard of Banter turns around and gets the weapon spinning again where it attacks the front of Billy-Bob Beard but Billy-Bob Beard uses this to its advantage getting underneath Wizard of Banter and flips it rolling it over before flipping it again over turning the Wizard of Banter. Billy-Bob Beard flips Wizard of Banter over again after a failed out of the arena flip. Wizard of Banter causes massive damage to Billy-Bob Beard but starts running away, only to be overturned again. Billy-Bob Beard shoves Wizard of banter all over the place before leaving the Wizard of banter to rot. Winner:Billy-Bob Beard An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! vs Dinner Plate The robots meet, with Dinner Plate dancing around An Ordinary Robot so it doesn't get flipped. Dinner Plates runs away from An Ordinary Robot but is soon hunted down and is attack, though it doesn't flip Dinner Plate at first but soon chucks Dinner Plate onto its back. Winner:An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Bone Bugger-Upper vs The PM's Pulverisor Bone Bugger-Upper hits the pit release button but is pursued by The PM's Pulverisor who slashes and damages it. The PM's Pulverisor hunts Bone Bugger-Upper around damaging it heavily. Bone Bugger-Upperis shoves towards the pit where it manages to survive, but in a shocking twist The PM's Pulverisor drives into the pit. Winner:Bone Bugger-Upper Loser's Melee Straight away The PM's Pulverisor attacks Wizard of Banter sending it flying with every hit. Dinner Plate tries to get in on the action and hits The PM's Pulverisor causing minimal damage. Eventually Wizard of Banter is knocked out immobilized by The PM's Pulverisor who now turns its attentions to the extremely doomed Dinner Plate, who runs away and drives into the pit. Winner:The PM's Pulverisor Round Two An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! vs Bone Bugger-Upper Bone Bugger-Upper tries to avoid the flipper of An Ordinary Robot and attempts to get side on attacks with some success but not much. It goes for a frontal attack where it does get purchase on An Ordinary Robot only to be flipped slightly. The two robots run about for a bit before coming back and attacking one another, nether robot can use their weapons effectively only shoving one another. The Bone Bugger-Upper snaps off one of the flipping arms from An Ordinary Robot. An Ordinary Robot aggressively shunts Bone Bugger-Upper all over the place, eventually Bone Bugger-Upper runs away and presses the pit release button.Time runs out and the judges decision goes to An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! due to aggression. Winner:An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! The PM's Pulverisor vs Billy-Bob Beard Billy-Bob Beard is instantly slammed by The PM's Pulverisor who continues to rip it apart, forcing it the arena wall slicing it severely. Billy-Bob Beard is sent flying and onto its back where it becomes unable to self right, causing The PM's Pulverisor to attack it one last time, this time immobilizing it. Winner:The PM's Pulverisor Grand Final An Ordinary Robot instantly presses the pit release button and darts around the pit and around The PM's Pulverisor but is hit on the side quite badly. An Ordinary Robot, bravely, attempts to shoves The PM's Pulverisor into the pit but ultimately is unsuccessful and is pretty much instantly immobilized. Winner:The PM's Pulverisor Side Competitions Sumo In the final there was three robots who won the Sumo competitions in the past. Sir Loin of Oreo decides to attack Wheelchairy pushing it all around. Mobility Scooter attacks Wheelchairy which causes it to go on top of Sir Loin of Oreo, trapping it almost. Mobility Scooter then shoves Wheelchairy and Sir Loin of Oreo towards the edge where Wheelchairy, due to be top heavy, falls off the arena. Meanwhile Sir Loin of Oreo is trapped on the flame pit and is counted out. Winner:Mobility Scooter YouTubers Special The four robots split with YAOES and Crumpet King attacking Ste-Zus while Phantom Phoenix accidentally gets itself flipped by the floor flipper. Phantom Phoenix manages to self right using the round bars on top but is soon attacked by YAOES who flips it about, while Ste-Zus comes in and tries to attack YAOES. The four robots come together with YAOES getting underneath Ste-Zus and flipping it before flipping it over. Now only three robots remained. The three robots do a conga line behind one another as YAOES shunts Ste-Zus. As Ste-Zus is counted out, YAOES flips Phantom Phoenix about which causes black smoke to appear from Phantom Phoenix, the two inadvertently press the pit release button. Crumpet King tries pushing the two robots which causes the two to spit and attack Crumpet King before YAOES and Crumpet King gang up on Phantom Phoenix, but during the process a glitch sends Phantom Phoenix flying out of the arena. The two remaining robots tussle around the pit, neither getting a good push in, that is until YAOES dangergously drive close to the pit and eventually gets pitted. Winner:Crumpet King B-robots melee The Random Robot in the Arena attacks The Dishes shoving around while the other two competitors fought each other. Eventually Pissbrick comes fourth and attacks Dishes and The Random robot in the Arena after deposing off Creepy Fingers but is immobilized it self by The Random robot in the Arena. The Random robot in the Arena then shoves Dishes across the arena and into the CPZ where it hold Dishes until it is counted out. Winner:The Random robot in the Arena Watch Here Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes with glitches Category:Episodes with an OOTA Category:Grand Finals